lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1498
Report #1498 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: VioletVibrato Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Jun 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: VioletVibrato is Loralaria's affliction song. It currently afflicts with various mental afflictions, deadening being one of them. Since deadening is being removed with the overhaul. VioletVibrato also has the unfortunate knack of hitting with afflictions that a target already has, resulting in no affliction being given at all. This report seeks to replace deadening with a different affliction and make it a bit smarter when afflicting. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace deadening with stupidity. Also make VioletVibrato a smart afflicter. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace deadening with hallucinations. Also make VioletVibrato a smart afflicter. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace deadening with timewarp. Also make VioletVibrato a smart afflicter. Player Comments: ---on 5/31 @ 09:23 writes: Support for any. Preference for 3. ---on 5/31 @ 22:34 writes: What other afflictions does violetvibrato give? Doesn't another song effect already give timewarp? ---on 5/31 @ 22:43 writes: VioletVibrato currently gives clumsiness, deadening, paranoia, epilepsy, confusion or reckless. RedRubato gives minor timewarp. My idea was to link RR and VV with solution 3 and give it a slight boost as the timewarp given by RR is quite neglible, curable in one steam cure. So the possibility of a second hidden dose of timewarp would be helpful, and not overpowered as its from a pool of other afflictions so its not going to hit all the time. ---on 5/31 @ 23:23 writes: Making it a smart afflicter is a good first step. I think just deleting deadening is already a good boost, since the other afflictions on the list are all fairly solid...but my preference is either solution 1 or 2 of those listed. ---on 6/1 @ 02:32 writes: I prefer solution 1 or 2. If timewarp from RedRubato isn't enough then that should be addressed rather than adding it as an extra potential bit of burst in another song. I think Rivius' alternative is also a good one ---on 6/1 @ 02:37 writes: Solution 2 is my preference, Sol 1 is ok, but as pointed out, it already deals solid afflictions. ---on 6/1 @ 02:40 writes: Solution 2. ---on 6/2 @ 02:36 writes: Solution 1 is probably fine, for a new solution 3, I'd suggest just remove Deadening and not replace it with anything, the other affs are decent I suppose. ---on 6/2 @ 12:54 writes: Just out of curiosity, what's the second affliction chance of VV? Also, the other bard guilds' passive affliction song equivalent is also smart afflicting, right? ---on 6/2 @ 22:35 writes: There is a 25% chance of a second affliction should the bard have an amethyst gem attached to their instrument. Wildarrane's AncientCurse was smart afflicting, not sure about the other guilds. ---on 6/4 @ 21:03 writes: Solution 1 or 2 looks good to me. ---on 6/8 @ 17:47 writes: Solution 2. ---on 6/9 @ 13:18 writes: Solution 1 or 2 looks good to me. Not overly keen on solution 3 ---on 6/12 @ 03:10 writes: Solution 2 supported ---on 6/17 @ 23:02 writes: Solution 1 or 2.